Many people are accompanied by animal every day, including but not limited to pets or farm animals. Due to the limitation of available space and sanitary reason, human can no longer leave wastes generated by domestic animals lying around. However, cleaning up animal waste can raise several issues. First, without proper tool, animal wastes can get on the user's hands or cloths when the user is trying to pick up or shovel up animal wastes. Second, after animal wastes are picked up, the user needs a storage device to gather those wastes before disposal. Third, animal wastes may be positioned on different types of surfaces, which may be hard for a regular shoveling device to pick up those wastes.
The present invention presents solutions to all issues mentioned above by providing a combination of a scooping device and a storage device. The storage device is a plastic bag connecting and engulfing the scooping device to prevent animal wastes from contacting the user directly during the cleaning up process. Moreover, since the storage device is engulfing the scooping device, the user can store animal wastes immediately, saving the trouble of retrieving a separate storage device to store animal wastes. Finally, the present invention provides a scooping device with a round shape blade, which does not include any sharp edge and can adapt to different types of surface, such as but not limited to grass, concrete, or even tile.